G Eva
by Lord Mountjoy
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Angel threat was successfully neutralized and every major world power had access to walking gods?
1. Chapter 1

_ The light hit my face and I survey my territory. My surroundings were neither living __nor__ machine but I knew in my soul that this place was mine, and within this light my will is law. _

He quickly attempted to collect the thoughts racing around his head, chief being the concept that his head was his own. A whining sound broke his concentration as he was face to face with a small, matte white, bulbous mass floating with no visible means to do so. The only distinguishing feature was the many bright red lenses looking at him. The strange machine flew off as if it had someplace to be, and the young man somehow knew he had to get away.

Quickly he jumped out of the window, and the red tinted glass shattered around him but not a shard touched his skin. The strange metropolis sprawled out before him as he began an abnormally slow descent towards the ground. The buildings were all asymmetrical and they were all different colors , some the same matte white as the machine that was surveying him, the bulbous looks also made them similar. It was almost like an undersea coral reef, but on land. The young man hit the ground and broke into a frenzied run as vehicles whizzed overhead.

His muscles burned as he continued his flight, but that was not the chief concern in his head, nor was the strange machine that was alerted to his presence. He was missing something, something basic. His legs soon needed rest as he came upon a dark alley. He scarcely had time to rest when he felt a sharp sudden pain at the back of his head and everything went dark.

New surroundings were coming into focus... a strange room. The man was bound to a chair and could not move a muscle. The room was wide and black but he felt as if there were many people here. Directly in front of him were people sitting at a large desk arguing.

"Commander Bishop, any being who exhibits an AT Field is an aberration and a threat to all we have accomplished." yelled a bearded man in a strange robe that seemed to be made out of the same material that the whole city was made out of.

"Chaplain Franklin, standard protocol says we put him through the trial, we have had to make do in The Gehenna Battles too long with a dummy plug." replied a bespectacled man with dark hair. "Now Archmagister Alexia, loosen his restraints."

A tall, blonde woman in a long flowing white coat walked over to the young man and waved a device over his chair, his restraints were loosened and he could move his body.

The Commander than spoke, "Listen boy, We both desire something, and I can give you what you have been wracking your brain all this time to find, all you have to do is take a little test to see if you can be useful to us."

"And the alternative?" The boy answered, surprised at his seemingly cavalier answer in this situation.

"Execution."

"Well, test it is then."

As he was being led to his fate by dark cloaked figures, his wrists cuffed, the young man started to look at himself, he was somewhat tall and pale skinned. It all seemed strangely wrong to him though, especially the thinness. Those thoughts were quickly shuttled out as he beheld the titan in front of him. It stood there with scaffolding around it looking like a chained god. Its somber gray color gave the young man a feeling of being in the same cave as some kind of slumbering beast.

"Evangelion Unit 401, a beauty isn't it?" said a bald pious looking man in a lab coat. "One of the last ever since manually piloted Evangelions were discontinued... do not be nervous, if you are meant to pilot it it will be like stepping into a second skin.

Putting on the plug suit, ascending up the scaffolding and stepping into the entry plug were all uneventful. The LCL filled the plug and was inserted into the eva. The scent of blood filled the young man's nostrils and he felt his heart start beating faster. He started to walk, clumsily, and entered an arena.

He saw the other eva, black as void with blood red accents. Its mouth was open and it looked like a feral beast. Before the young man could react the thing pounced at him, knocking him down. It started raining blows down on his face and he felt every single one of them. As the pain welled up he felt another presence, it was wrathful, like someone who wished to scream yet had no mouth to do so. He offered to aid it in return for helping him with this fight. He felt the power well up inside him, then elation.

The bottom Eva kicked with both of its legs and flung the other right into the side of the arena. The young man was laughing hysterically until the elation came to a fevered pitch and again he was surrounded by light.

"I have mastered power which even angels fear! I will tear victory from the very heart of the universe!"

The light began to coalesce into a single point on the machine's right hand.

"SHINING CLAW!" The Eva flew forward and with a blind light tore through the torso of the other eva, bisecting it diagonally. LCL flew out of it like blood, coating the young man's eva. Both machine and pilot let out a deafening roar. Commander Bishop opened a communication channel.

"Congratulations Eva Fighter of Neo America and now for your reward. I bestow upon you the name Uriel, the Fire of God. Now go and make our enemies tremble."


	2. Chapter 2

_ Even after all these years we have only achieved partial instrumentality. Those of us who are chosen to become individuals slowly lose the divine form as we gain the skills to serve humanity. There is, however, one similarity across all of us who separate. We all have an art we are a master of, a medium through which we express our now singular souls._

Commander Bishop sat in his somber and cluttered office. He trying to maintain the appearance of a cold blooded leader, but a few tugs at his beard and some barely noticeable shuffling around betrayed his impatience. The opening of a door broke the tense silence as Archmagister Alexia entered the door with a file containing the readings the commander was eagerly awaiting.

Bishop quickly looked up, and before the file even landed on his desk he asked, "So, Archmagister... how does our boy measure up?"

"He's definitely a strange one..." Alexia paused as she attempted to piece together an answer. "Well I dug up all of the archives looking for readings to compare Uriel to... The archives go all the way back to the Grail Wars and what I've found is..."

"Yes?"

"What I've found is that Uriel's synch ratio is exceedingly below average... even for a beginner. The only real anomaly is how he manipulated his AT field. Even one as weak as his can pierce through another when it's concentrated on a single point like that."

The Commander put his hands up to his face, concealing a smile. "He is obviously a strong soul, he will learn to bond with the eva sooner or later, and when he does... I would hate to be an enemy of ours."

Uriel was in his bed, but would not sleep. Too much happened today and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. His muscles and bones were aching so he want to the bathroom to find a quick drink of water. He looked in the mirror and saw he was changing. He seemed to be growing taller and his muscles were becoming more defined. His skin was losing its sickly pale hue and gaining a healthier color. His hair, though the same black color was growing longer.

He tried to sleeps some more, but sleep still would not come. He still felt something was missing. He had a name now though... "Uriel." The simple act of saying it out loud brought him a measure of comfort, but even that would not soothe the itch in his soul. The young man hit his bed in frustration. He stopped... Something about that felt right. He hit the bed twice more in rapid succession. Something deep inside told him this was what he was looking for.

Deep purpose filled Uriel's heart as he proceeded to fill a bag with spare clothes. He grabbed the bag by the top and presented it to a hanging claw on the ceiling of the laundry room. The claw sensed this and grasped the bag with a firm quickness. The young fighter punched the bag. Yes... this is what he'd been looking for.

Uriel struck the bag for hours into the night. He was starting to realize that shifting his weight could make for stronger punches. After a while he added kicks to his repertoire. Before he finally retired for the night, the young man realized his whole body could be used as a weapon: elbows, forehead, knee, Uriel realized there were just so many ways to utilize the human form for combat, and a deep passion awoke inside of him to find out every one.

The next day Uriel went on a tour of City 12, one of the few inhabitable places left in Neo America, in order to understand more about the land he is fighting for. To his surprise, he was actually taller than the chaplain at this point. What immediately caught his eyes were the people. They all seemed to look the same. The males looked to be about 14 and pale with short black hair and vacant looks. The females were even paler with medium length blue hair and equally vacant stares. The chaplain noticed Uriel's confused look.

"Ah yes, the product of partial instrumentality." The chaplain turned towards Uriel with a knowing grin. "Not long ago you used to look like them."

Uriel thought about this for a moment. He tried to gauge something for their expression but couldn't find anything. "Are they happy?" he asked.

Franklin smiled and answered, "That, my boy, is the exact question that has plagued my order for centuries. Of course they want for nothing, but if we were all like them humanity would not last a day. So some of us are chosen, or choose to, separate and assume our own roles. We gain power, but we lose eternal happiness."

"Eternal happiness." thought Uriel. The very idea seemed to sicken him on a very basic level. He was barely himself for a day, but he would not give up his new form, or his name for anything.

Just then a glint of steel appeared in Uriel's eye. He dodged a knife just in time to feel his cheekbone shatter as a fist wrapped in chains cracked against the side of his face. As he regained his balance he saw the source of his the attack. It was a women with short black hair. She had a deceptively slim figure that reminded Uriel of a snake poised to strike.

His hear beating fast, he moved forward to make his strike. She disappeared like a ghost. He suddenly felt a painful imact to his stomach and a sharp pain across his cheek.

"Consider yourself marked. You took away my glory and everything that made me who I am. Now I'm going to finish this."

Uriel's heart began to beat faster as his gaze was fixed on the knife. He dodged once more. He felt the chain impact against the side of his jaw as he was knocked to the ground. Ignoring the pain he stood up. For some reason he was calm at that moment. His mind was quick and clear; he knew he had to either win this fight at all cost or die. He could tell she spent her life fighting more than bags of laundry, so he had only once chance to win this.

He saw the knife coming again. Stopping it or dodging was not an option since it would only be followed by a strike with her chained fist. He instead grabbed her hand and guided the blade home, right into his own shoulder. Her fury was lost for a moment to surprise, so Uriel grabbed her throat in desperate fury and fell to the ground alongside her. With the last of his strength he gave her a singular punch to the face.

The victorious fighter stood up and was about to pull the knife out, but the chaplain quickly told him not to. As the adrenaline from the fight wore off the pain of his wounds caught up to him. He sat and braced himself against a wall. He heard a laugh coming from his attacker.

Blood streamed from her nose down her face, she spoke softly, "God damn you have some balls, looks like you beat me again. With that kind of move you deserve to be Neo America's champ."

A smile worked its way on Uriel's face. "I was lucky both times... lucky and desperate. You're the better fighter, in an eva and out of it. What's you're name?"

The were both fading out of consciousness. Right before they to their wounds got the best of them Uriel heard the word "Gabrielle..."

Darkness overtook both of them. A hovering vehicle arrived and a medical crew arrived. The two warriors were than transported to a hospital.


End file.
